Subsequent to the development of cellular polyurethane foams, single component polyurethane compositions were developed for coating applications. In general the most desirable urethane coatings are based on polyester and polyacrylate modified polyurethane formulations. The prior art compositions, exemplified generally by U.S. Pat. No. 3,652,506, U.S. Pat. No. 3,509,234 and U.S. Pat. No. 3,782,961, are unsuitable for providing "wet look" coatings in that they usually require the coatings to be prepared and used in an inert atmosphere, require the particular substrate to be preheated prior to the application of the urethane coating and/or require an "ionizing radiation" curing step. The instant compositions, in contrast, are not air-inhibited and polymerize and cure under ultraviolet radiation to superior "wet look" finishes at ambient temperatures without the use of a protective atmosphere.